


ART for 'Lessons"

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's head is shaved, Fanart, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Torture, hydra trash meme fill, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that what comes next will be another lesson, and not a trip to medical or a mission or the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for 'Lessons"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516269) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Dira Sudis and I collaborated on an art and fic fill for a prompt at the Hydra Trash Meme.

 


End file.
